megaterafandomcom-20200214-history
Empire of Asgard
The Empire of Asgardian Empire is a gargantuan, socially progressive nation, remarkable for its heavenly, wonderful landscape and compulsory military service. The hard-working, democratic, devout population of 890 million Asgardians have some civil rights, but not too many, enjoy the freedom to spend their money however they like, to a point, and take part in free and open elections, although not too often. The gigantic government is primarily concerned with Spirituality, although Welfare, Healthcare, and Defense are also considered important, while Foreign Aid receives no funds. The average income tax rate is 84,5%. The frighteningly efficient Asgardian economy, worth 8,000 trillion asgardis a year, is broadly diversified and led by the Book Publishing industry, with major contributions from Information Technology, Arms Manufacturing, and Uranium Mining. Average income is 63,659 asgardis, and evenly distributed, with the richest citizens earning only 4.9 times as much as the poorest. History Asgard is a small, planetary body that serves as home to the Asgardians, a race of beings recognized on Earth by humans as the deities of their Norse mythology, such as Thor, and their ruler, Odin. It is about the size of a small state. It is not round like Earth, does not spin on its axis, and does not revolve around a star. It is a flat, asteroid-like mass that has a top surface with a gravitational pull, similar to that of Earth, in order to keep the citizens and their cities from floating into the void. The matter on Asgard is also denser and more durable than the matter on Earth. There is an unknown force that keeps the surfaces of Asgard from eroding and from allowing its bodies of water from drifting off into space. Asgard has unknown intervals of day and night; it is unclear as to whether it uses sun as a source of light. It likely has seasons of some sort and varied weather conditions such as light snow. Formation Asgard was made by the Celestials to contain their own mineral creations, that involves Feradium, titanium, vibranium, thanmerald and asgardium, the mineral that gave the name to the body. Life As time moved on, the celestials couldn't protect it from very ancient galactic threats, so they created a very powerful race, called the Asgardians. Those soon would proclaim their independence and form its own civilization. Asgardian Empire As Asgard was ready for intergalactic conquest, after building a good amount of spacecraft and the Bifrost Bridge, allowing them to land their armies on a planet and destroy the enemy's defenses with their ships. Conquest of the Nine Realms With the nation very advanced, they started to conquer planets located in the Yggdrasil Super System, and pillaged the existing civilizations for gold, using them for riches, houses and the construction of the Valhalla palace. By the time it conquered all eight realms, Asgard was one of the biggest and most advanced country in the galaxy. Construction of Nidavellir The discovery of a nearby star by Heimdall caused the relocation of the dwarves (which were rescued by the asgardians when conquering Svartalfheim, after years of slavery by the Dark Elves) to build a new forge for the latter, called Nidavellir. The forge managed to forge the galaxy' strongest weapons, making Asgard the top superpower of the galaxy. Fall of Hela Hela was one of Odin's offspring, alongside Cyrus. After her hunger for power and the conquest of the galaxy, Odin banished her to Hel, where she would pass her entire life in the cold winds of Niflheim. Follow her banishment, Odin and Cyrus agreed to partially hide the history of the empire and elevating its domains as autonomous dominions. Damarium With the fall of Hela, the dark, dictatorial nation of Damarium felt less scared to attack Asgard. The Battle of Nidavellir (65k BCE) started the Eternal War (65k BCE - 2018).